Lines and Curves
by mistlove
Summary: Estelle ponders her future with Yuri after meeting Phaeroh. How much time does she have to spend with him? Yustelle.


**Title:** Lines and Curves  
**Summary:** Estelle ponders her future with Yuri after meeting Phaeroh. How much time does she have to spend with him? Yustelle.  
**Author:** mistlove  
**Copyrights:** Plot is mine. Everything else belongs to Namco Bandai.  
**Warnings: **Fluff, angst  
**A/N:** I haven't finished the game, so I'm not sure where this fits. I'm just think it fits best going post-meeting Phaeroh at the Kogorh Crag and along the way to go to Aspio.

By the way, there's a Sherlock quote Easter egg in here. Have at it.

* * *

Yuri had left her alone this time. When the group dispersed on the ship, Yuri usually took time to talk to all of them individually. Today, he left her alone.

She assumes it's because he thinks she, especially, needs time alone to think. And he's not wrong. But she's not thinking about the world and her destructive role in it. Instead, she finds herself being selfish and thinking about things she wants to do before she dies.

It _is_ okay if she dies. She's made peace with that. She wants to see the world, but she would rather die before seeing this world destroyed because of her selfish desire to live.

She thinks about Yuri. She thinks about their relationship, a private one of small, shared moments when the rest weren't looking. She thinks about how much she loves him and how angry he was when he chastised her for saying it was okay for her to die. She thinks about all the moments she won't have with Yuri in the future. So she decides she'll have to act now.

...

"Where's Yuri?"

Judith turns to glance at her before shifting her gaze back up forward. "He got all puffed up earlier when we were talking to Phaeroh," She turns to face Estelle fully, a fond smile on her lips, "but the truth is, he's quite worn out. He's downstairs, napping."

"Thank you, Judith," she replies, bowing. "Thank you... for everything."

Judith frowns at her, stepping closer to set one hand on her shoulder. "Estelle, I know I'm not wrong about you. You can save this world. I know it. Don't do anything reckless." She turns to the side, gazing out at the sky with a faraway look in her eyes before turning back to her with piercing red gaze. "He loves you. Don't hurt him."

"Judi-"

"Now go," the Krityan ushers softly, pushing her towards the Fiertia's door.

Estelle glances back with one hand on the door knob to see a mournful smile on Judith's lips as she turns away.

...

Yuri's sound asleep on the bed with Repede curled up on his bedside. At her entrance, Repede gets up and pauses to stare at her before leaving to the upper deck.

Estelle pads quietly to Yuri's side and sits down, careful not to touch him. His sword is nestled against his side, his left hand close by the handle.

Estelle watches Yuri for a moment, the way his chest rises and falls with each breath, the way his hair is splayed all over the pillows.

She tugs her gloves off and reaches out. Gently, she presses a finger on his skin, trailing it down the subtle lines of his muscled chest, fingers slipping under the flap of his shirt to his heart.  
He jerks suddenly, hand reaching up to snatch hers. His eyes fly open to look at her. His body tenses up reflexively before relaxing.

"Estelle?"

Her face flushes red hot. "I... um, I-"

"Naughty," he smirks, sitting up. His hand clenches tighter around hers. "Trying to cop a feel while I'm asleep?"

She's not entirely sure what 'cop a feel' means but it sounds _filthy_rolling off Yuri's tongue.

"I- um. I didn't mean to-"

"Sure you did," Yuri grins. He leans forward and presses a kiss on her lips. He secures his hands on her waist and lifts her up easily, setting her on the bed with him. He keeps his hands there on her small hips, thumbs rubbing gently against her hip bones through the dress. He smiles, leaning forward to rest his forehead against hers. "What brought on this sudden attention, little princess?"

She blushes, avoiding his sharp dark gaze. "I just wanted... to touch you."

There's a moment of silence between them before Yuri heaves a long sigh. She peeks a look back at him to see him smiling at her fondly. His pale cheeks are slightly flushed.

"You're going to be the death of me, Estelle," he murmurs. He tilts his head to kiss her again, soft and slow.

She reaches up to fist her small hands in his long locks, eyes squeezed shut. Her heart is fluttering and there's a warmth growing in her stomach. She lets one hand go out of his hair to brush along his taut neck.

"Your highness is a bit pushy," Yuri grins, breaking the kiss. He smooths a hand down her back, settling to rest in the curve of her spine. "I shouldn't complain."

"S-Stop teasing!" Estelle indignantly shoves him hard, making him fall back onto the bed.

He blinks up at her, surprised.

She lets herself fall over his body, bracing her hands by his head. "I'm... I'm not as innocent as you think I am."

"Really?" Yuri presses fluttering kisses on her neck before tugging her dress's collar aside to start sucking sharply at the base of her neck.

"Ah! W-What are you doing?"

"C'mon Estelle. Thought you said you knew what you're doing."

"I'm new... to this," she admits slowly. "But I know what it is..."

"Mmn, that's not the same." Yuri rolls his hips up and she blushes when she feels him press against her thigh. "It's different to read about it in a book... than to actually do it." He pulls back to look at her, raising an eyebrow. "Is that what that book you were reading awhile back was about? The one you kept trying to hide from us? Wow, I expected that of the old man but not you."

"N-No!" she squeals, indignant. She doesn't want to admit it, but she doesn't know much about... _that_part of a relationship. She had felt compelled to do... research.

He gives her a pointed look before she sighs, shoulders sagging forward.

"Yes... it's a story about making love."

"Making love..." Yuri peppers her with kisses on her mouth and chin before pulling back to look at her seriously. "Is that what you want to do with me, Estelle?"

Her dark eyes pierce through her. She feels uncomfortable all of a sudden.

"Hey." Yuri cups her cheek with his hand. "It's okay. I don't want to rush you into anything. We won't do anything you don't want to do."

She sits up, clutching her hands close to her chest. "I... It's not just that."

"What is it?" Yuri coaxes, sitting up to look at her evenly.

"You're..." Estelle reaches out, splaying her fingers on his chest. "You're beautiful, Yuri."

She looks up to see his eyes widen and his cheeks flush pink.

"Wh-"

She puts a finger to his lips, shaking her head. "Let me finish."

He nods and she pulls her finger away.

"You're really beautiful," she mumbles. "You're fit and lithe, so easily flipping around in battle..." She retracts her hand from his chest, looking down to avoid his gaze. "I can't do any of that. Not like Judith can."

"Hey." Yuri tilts her chin up to look at her. "Hey, no. That's not what's important to me. You're not Judy, Estelle. Don't try to be."

"But she's so pretty and... and sexy!" she blurts out without thinking.

Yuri frowns at her. She thought he would make fun of her for what she knows are shallow thoughts, but he looks very serious.

"Estelle." He sets his hands on her shoulders. "You're beautiful to me. You don't need to compare yourself to Judy or anyone."

"I..."

"You're sexy, really, don't think you're not." He bumps his forehead against hers with a smirk. "But you're the most beautiful to me when you laugh." He thumbs his finger over her cheek, brushing against the corner of her lips. "You don't do that nearly enough these days."

She presses his hand against her cheek with his own. "I've... had a lot to think about."

"No kidding," he murmurs. "Look, Estelle. I know you. You're too kind for your own good-"

"So are you," she shoots back, indignant. "You can pretend to be the bad guy, Yuri, but you're not."

"You don't know how much blood has been on these hands, Estelle." His tone is cold, a low rumble in his throat. "I may be on the side of the angels, but don't think for a second that I'm one of them."

There's a moment of silence between them before Estelle speaks up.

"I think you're positively angelic," she sasses back, chin raised. "Cooking-wise."

Yuri laughs, frown lines gone as his lips stretch into a grin. "You guys make me cook far too often."

"We all like your food."

"Mmn." He ducks his head down to smother his face into her shoulder. "Estelle. Don't sacrifice yourself, okay?"

She tenses up before breathing out sharply. "I... I wasn't going to," she lies.

"That's bullshit and you know it."

She flinches at his sharp tone. He doesn't swear in front of her often, only using minor swearwords now and then. He must be really angry.

"I'm sorry."

"Don't apologize. I don't want apologies, Estelle." Yuri sits up to look at her intently. "I don't want you to sacrifice yourself and say sorry to me for it now."

"I'm..." Estelle feels tears well up in her eyes. She bites her lips, trying not to let them slip out. "I'm sorry, Yuri..."

"This world has a place for you." He wipes away an escaping tear. "Don't think it doesn't. Promise me you won't do anything stupid, no matter what we find out in Aspio."

She nods into his chest as he hugs her. "I promise."

"Good." Yuri pulls back and kisses her forehead. "Now get some sleep. You must be tired." He sets her down and shifts to get out of bed.

"No," Estelle grabs his hand, "stay."

He blinks at her owlishly before raising an eyebrow at her. "I'm not sure that's a good idea."

"It's an excellent idea," she quips back with a sleepy smile. "Lay down."

He smiles, resigned. He curls up next to her on the small bed, resting one hand on her waist.

She falls asleep dreaming of a future with Yuri.


End file.
